


Of Minato-san and Rice Crackers

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [13]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Established Relationship, F/F, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Minato-san eats rice crackers and of course Sayo has to come to her rescue.





	Of Minato-san and Rice Crackers

**Author's Note:**

> Have been super busy lately so here is another elevator fic. Hopefully I'll have a bit more time soon to work on longer fics. YUKISAYO FOREVER!!! Woot!

Yukina wasn’t a huge fan of rice crackers. Too dry. Too salty. But Sayo brought in the frosted kind. They were sweet as is, made sweeter by Sayo’s considerate gesture. Yukina began snacking on them whenever they had a break during practice.

On their next break, when Yukina started eating yet another cracker, she noticed Sayo nearby, making a weird gesture that looked as though she was holding her hands out for Yukina’s blessing.

“What are you doing, Sayo?”

Sayo sighed. “Minato-san, haven’t you noticed that you're dropping crumbs all over the place? I'm trying to catch them so they don’t end up on the floor.”

Yukina stared at Sayo’s hands. Indeed, she had caught plenty bits of crackers and frosting. What a waste. Yukina licked them up.

Sayo’s face immediately lighted up in bright red. How strange.

“Are you okay, Sayo?”

“I…I am fine…very fine, thank you.”


End file.
